Unexpected
by dustfinder
Summary: Olivia experiences a traumatic event, but refuses to tell anyone. What will happen? Who will be there to help her when she needs it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not ine, never will be. All characters you do not recognize happen to be mine, though.

"Bye, El

"Bye, El!" Olivia called as she closed the door to the car and walked to her apartment door. They had just closed a case and Olivia planned on getting some much needed sleep.

"Where are those stupid keys?" She muttered to herself.

"Freeze," a voice shouted from behind her.

Olivia turned around in time to see the pipe coming at her, but not quickly enough to duck out of the way. She fell to the ground in pain as the pipe connected with her head. Olivia reached for her gun, only to have it kicked out of her hand. As she tried to get her bearings Olivia heard multiple voices coming from above her head. She tried to stand, only to be kicked down once more.

"Quickly, bring her over here." Olivia heard a voice shout as hands wrapped themselves around her.

A group of four or five men dragged her into an adjacent alleyway. She kicked, fought, and screamed, but nothing Olivia did was effective. There were just too many men, and they were too strong.

"Get away from me you bastards!"

"Someone shut her up before she someone comes out!" It was the same voice Olivia had heard the first time. Apparently, he was the one giving orders.

Olivia was about to shout again, most likely something profane, when she felt a gag being forced into her mouth. She attempted to spit it out, only to find that there was something holding it in.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" a voice from above asked. A calm part of her mind noticed that this was a new voice speaking to her. "You should have gotten your boyfriend to walk you to your door. After all, it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

Olivia could only grunt in response, but her eyes shot daggers at her attackers. When she felt her pants being pulled down, Olivia began to struggle even harder. However, her attackers were prepared for her response and pushed down harder making it impossible for her to move. Olivia was left powerless as her attackers raped her one by one. She tried everything she had ever been taught to get away, but each attempt on her part just brought laughter from her assailants.

Finally her attackers got tired of raping her. They threw her deeper into the alleyway before taking off. A thought of giving chase crossed Olivia's mind, but was immediately rejected. Instead, Olivia just curled into a little ball and cried, not caring about where she was or the fact that she was naked from the waist down.

* * *

Please Review. This is my first story and I want to know if I should cotinue it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not my characters, but you already knew that

Disclaimer: Not my characters, but you already knew that.

I would like to give a word of thanks to all of those people who have reviewed this story. If you had not, I probably would not have posted again as fast as I did. Also, if I am a little slow in posting sometimes, I am sorry. Finals are coming up in a few weeks, so the teachers are giving us as many tests and projects as they can and I have a lot to do.

Olivia had no clue how long she stayed in the alleyway. After awhile she finally noticed something buzzing nearby. She flinched and turned towards the noise, fully expecting to see her attackers again. However, when she looked no one was there. She sniffed once more and slowly started to pick herself up off of the ground, wiping away the last of her tears as she did so. Using the wall she was eventually able to stand, but when she tried to step forward she realized just how much pain she was actually in.

Gasping, Olivia struggled to keep her balance, all the while telling herself over and over, "I can do this, I know I can. I run after perps everyday, walking a few hundred feet to my apartment should be no problem."

Repeating this slow mantra over and over, Olivia began her long trudge to the end of the alleyway. After less than two steps however, Olivia discovered the source of the buzzing that had called her back to reality. Olivia reached down to pick up the object that her toe had nudged. Looking at it, the first thing she realized was the fact that it was her cell phone.

"Must have fallen out of my pocket when I was…." Olivia stopped. She could not complete the sentence even if no one was around to hear how it ended. Shaking her head to clear it of all thoughts of what had previously transpired Olivia looked down at the lighted screen to see who had been calling her. The phone showed 7 missed calls from her partner. "Screw you, Elliot." Olivia mumbled. "I don't need this right now."

In an act of pure defiance, Olivia ignored the calls and limped her way pack to her apartment. She was able to get up the steps right up to the doors without once loosing her balance. It was on the doorstep that she realized her problem. When she reached to grab her keys Olivia noticed her state of partial nakedness. She wanted to scream or cry: she wasn't sure which.

Glancing around to make sure no one was near to witness her embarrassment, Olivia hobbled back down the stairs, looking for her missing purse and pants. For the first time that night, luck seemed to be with her. All of her things were piled at the bottom corner of the steps. Olivia had no clue why she did not see them on her first trip to the door. With trembling hands Olivia reached out and put her pants back on, grateful to be clothed once again.

This time Olivia was able to make it to her apartment before exhaustion overtook her. After she closed the door behind her, Olivia slid to the ground and allowed herself to weep once more. Eventually she slept, but only to have her dreams plagued with nightmares. When she awoke for the 5th time in two hours, Olivia decided sleep was pointless. She got up off her floor and walked into the bathroom, hoping that a nice hot shower would make her feel a little better.

After taking her time in the bathroom, Olivia felt as good as could be expected after her ordeal. Not bothering to put on more than a towel, Olivia walked into the kitchen looking for some ice for her bruises and Neosporin for her cuts. Her quest for healing was stopped short when she saw the light on her house phone indicating that she had a message. Looking closer she realized that she had more messages from Elliot.

"Stupid man." Olivia grumbled as she picked up the phone. She felt bad that she had ignored him before, so she dialed his number hoping to hear what he had to say so that she could take some Advil and go to bed.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, what do you want?" Olivia sounded tired and she knew it.

"Liv? Are you alright? I have been trying to contact you for the last four hours." Elliot had been annoyed originally, the Captain had called him with an emergency case, and he needed Olivia's help. But, when he heard her voice his annoyance started to disappear, she did not sound good at all.

"I'm fine. I was…preoccupied and unable to answer the phone. What in the world could be so urgent that you needed to call at midnight?"

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Stabler, if you don't answer my question you will regret it tomorrow." Elliot's worry faded, and his anger returned. She was perfectly fine by the sounds of it, and therefore she had no excuse for not returning his calls.

"We have a case, and I need you down here now. While you were preoccupied we finished canvassing the scene so you can just meet all of us at the precinct."

"Fine, see you then." Olivia hung up the phone a little harder than she intended to. Put, then again, she was pissed. She had not had the best night so far, and now she was going to have to deal with a case. She sighed. "How in the world am I supposed to do this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not my characters

A/N: Again, I would like to thank all of those people who have reviewed.

* * *

Olivia arrived at the precinct an hour after Elliot's call. Instead of rushing up the steps with her usually urgency, however, she took her time, trying both to delay the inevitable and to try and relieve the pain walking was placing on the lower half of her body. When she arrived at the door to the squad room she took a deep breath, sent up a small prayer to the God that she did not believe in and pushed it open.

Heads snapped to her immediately. Cragen opened his mouth to say something to her, and then closed it again. Within seconds it was once again hanging open in shock. Olivia's face was covered with more make-up than he had ever seen her where. Added to the picture was the fact that Olivia's hair was disheveled and slightly damp. Olivia seemed to have forgotten that it was the middle of a very hot summer, because she was wearing a turtle-necked sweater made out of a thick wool material and long pants. Taking a quick glance around the room, the Captain noticed that everyone else was staring too.

Olivia ignored their stares and walked towards the group, dropping her stuff off at her desk as she went. When she reached the group of people, Olivia felt lost. Walking into the squad room had given her some of her courage back, but no one had said a word so far, and she was not sure if they were mad at her or worse yet, if they had guessed that something was wrong. She almost sighed in relief when she heard her Captain finally talking to her.

"Olivia, where were you?" Cragen asked not unkindly. He was worried about her. She looked not like she was not fully there. He would have put it down to sheer exhaustion, but something seemed not quite right. When she answered with a shrug of her shoulders Cragen's worry increased, but he shrugged off his protective feelings, reminding himself that there were more important things to do here than follow up on his fatherly feelings by questioning her further.

"Well then, here is what you need to know. At six o'clock last night a woman was raped and beaten and killed by a group of men. We have found two other women attacked in this same way. The ME puts the time of death between 6 and 11 o'clock tonight for both. All three were between 35 and 40. They were all found within a few blocks of each other."

"They were within a few blocks of your apartment, actually." Elliot interrupted. "We were wondering if you noticed anything."

"…I didn't notice anything." Olivia said after a slight pause. Luckily, no one noticed the pause.

"Alright, to get back on track then," Cragen took back control of the discussion. "There was no semen present in the bodies, but there were traces of spermicide, so it looks like our perp used a condom. I want all of you to start looking at old cases to see if anything like this has happened before. The crime scenes were too similar for us to go about looking at these like they are separate cases. As soon as it can be called a reasonable time, I want you to go to the victim's houses and talk to the family. Olivia, Elliot I want you two to go to the house of the first two victims. Munch, Fin, you go to the house of the last. Remember, I said reasonable time. That means not right now, but not too late, we need to solve this one as soon as possible. We don't need anymore victims. Alright people, start working." Cragen walked back into his office, leaving the detectives to do their jobs.

"I'll be right back." Olivia said to no one in particular. Hearing all of the details of the crime and seeing the pictures of the victims had made her feel sick, she wanted to get to the nearest bathroom possible as quickly as possible. When she reached the bathroom she collapsed in front of the toilet and let her stomach empty itself of what little was in it. She stayed hunched over the toilet for five minutes before she finally got up and looked in the mirror. Her makeup had started to smudge, and if she looked closely she could see the bruises covering her face. Sighing, she wished she had remembered her make-up kit and hoped that everyone would be too tired to notice.

When she walked back into the squad room everyone once again looked up to stare at her.

"Forget what season it is?" Munch joked. However, Olivia was not in the mood and she just glared at him before sitting down and turning on her computer. Munch kept going undeterred. "So where were you before? By the looks of all that make-up it was somewhere special. Who is he?"

"No one." Olivia answered. "There is no one, and I was nowhere. It just took me awhile to get to my phone." Olivia did her best to stop the questions, knowing full well that her answers would not satisfy the older man, but hoping that he would just draw his on conclusions and leave her be. Luck seemed to be with her tonight, because he just shrugged and turned to his partner.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Elliot whispered. "It took you more than a little while to get to the phone."

"I'm fine El. I told you before, I was preoccupied. Just concentrate on doing your job." Olivia snapped at her partner. The last thing she needed right now was Elliot prying. She just wanted him to drop the entire discussion and never start it up again.

"If you ever need to talk, just tell me Liv." Elliot was willing to drop the subject now, knowing full well that there would be a better time to start it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Dick Wolf, except those that you do not recognize

* * *

Olivia sighed and looked at the clock. Now was as good of a time as any to go interview the families. Plus it would give her the perfect excuse to stop looking through these case files for similarities. Anything had to be better than that. Every time she heard of a gang-rape frightening memories flashed in her mind and it was taking every ounce of will she had in her body not to run out of here and never returned.

"El, let's go. We should get this done sooner rather than later."

Knowing what Olivia was referring to Elliot nodded his head grabbed the car keys. They told the Captain where they were going and walked out of the precinct together. The first half of the car ride was uneventful. It was not until the end of the trip that Elliot decided to talk.

"You want to tell me what's wrong now?"

"There's nothing wrong." Olivia looked out the window, wondering if jumping out of the car was a good or a bad idea. She would do anything to avoid this discussion.

"That line's a load of crap and you know it. Liv, you look exhausted and you have barely spoken two words since you came in this morning."

"I'm fine El, really." Olivia turned to face him. "I just did not get much sleep last night. Neither did you. We all look exhausted."

Olivia got lucky. Elliot was becoming more and more pissed with every word she was saying, knowing that she was deliberately lying to him, but at that moment they pulled up to the apartment of the victim's family. Olivia got out of the car as quickly as she could. It was not until they were ringing the bell that Olivia realized where they were.

"This really isn't that far from my apartment." Olivia said to no one in particular.

"It's not. Your place is only two blocks from here." Elliot looked at her. "Liv… I know you don't want me to say this, but be careful. I understand that you can take care of yourself, but we don't know if these guys are still around."

Olivia didn't bother to challenge him; she just nodded feeling more incompetent than ever. Elliot believed that she could take care of herself, but she had proved last night that she could do no such thing. _Stop it. You have to concentrate now, don't think about that._ Olivia told herself.

The door opened, and an elderly woman appeared. She looked to be well into her 70's and possibly in her early 80's.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Are you the mother of Meghan Davison?" Elliot asked. The lady nodded. "Mrs. Davison, I am Detective Stabler, and this is my partner, Detective Benson. May we come in?" Both of them quickly showed the woman their badges.

Once again Mrs. Davison nodded and opened the door so that the detectives could enter. "What is this about?" She asked. "I pay all my bills and my taxes were filed in time."

"We're not with the IRS." Elliot replied. "You might want to sit down."

"No, I don't like sitting in the morning. After being asleep all night, I prefer to stand for awhile. Please, just tell me. Is everything all right?"

"Is this your daughter?" Elliot showed Mrs. Davison a photo just to make sure that they were talking to the right person. When she nodded, he continued, "I am very sorry to say this, but we found her murdered last night not to far from here."

"No! No! No! No!" Mrs. Davison screamed. "This is impossible. I saw my daughter last night. She was alive!"

"We are sorry ma'am. What time did you see her last?" Benson spoke for the first time since they entered the apartment.

"She left here at 5:30 last night. She had come over because she did not have to work yesterday. We went out to a late lunch together. We had so much fun. My daughter cannot be dead!" Mrs. Davison was openly crying now.

"Did she say why she had to leave?" Stabler questioned the grieving lady further.

"She had a date with that lovely boy she ahs been going out with. His name is Jacob. Such a nice boy; and now I am going to have to tell him that she is gone."

"Can you describe Jacob for us?" Stabler inquired.

"Of course. Meghan brought him over a few nights ago. He has short, curly, light brown hair and these beautiful green eyes. He's much taller than most people, about 6'2'' I think. He is very handsome. Meghan was so in love with him. I was certain that they were going to marry each other. I have never seen such a great couple." Mrs. Davison seemed to be in shock at this point in time. She was rocking back and forth and talking as if in a dream.

"Do you have an address for Jacob?"

"Of course, let me go find it for you." She rummaged through some stuff and finally pulled out an address book. "Here it is." She copied down the address quickly and handed the detectives the piece of paper. "He doesn't have anything to do with this, does he?"

"No. We just want to see if he noticed anything unusual. We were actually just about to ask you the same question. Have you noticed anything strange about Meghan lately, anyone following her?" Elliot asked.

"No, nothing at all."

"Is your husband home, maybe he noticed something?"

"My husband died a few years ago. Meghan was all that I had left in this world."

"We're so sorry Mrs. Davison. Here is our card. Please call us if you remember anything." Olivia handed her a card and went to leave.

"Wait. Are you going to find who killed my daughter?"

"We are going to try." Elliot told her kindly. "We will do all that we can."

Together the detectives got in the car and drove off to the next location which was only 3 blocks from Mrs. Davison's house. They sat in the car together before going in. Talking to the families was always hard, and they were not in a rush to complete the experience.

"You didn't say much back there." Elliot commented to Olivia.

"I thought that you had control of everything and were doing a great job. There was no need for me to interfere." In truth, Olivia had been barely paying attention. She was finding it harder and harder to do her job. She had been right in thinking that it would be easier to do this than paperwork, but it was barely any easier. She really just wanted to go home and sleep. Unfortunately she knew that that was not happening any time soon.

"Fine then, let's go."

The next visit was much the same as the first. Jill Adler's mother lived on her own, her father having died a few years before. The mother was very close to the daughter, and had seen her just before Jill died. Jill even had a boyfriend, also named Jacob, and with the same address as the first guy. The detectives walked out of the apartment with a clue that they had not expected to have so quickly.

"Well, I guess we found our connection between the two. He did not even bother to change his name. Let's go back to the precinct. See what Munch and Fin found. Then we should probably go visit this Jacob Decker." Elliot advised. Olivia nodded and they drove off together back to the precinct.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as all of the other chapters.

* * *

"So what did you two get?" Fin asked when he saw Elliot and Olivia.

"We found a very interesting connection. Did you two get anything on a Jacob Decker?" Elliot told Fin and Munch what they had discovered about Jacob.

"No, Caity Bross was single according to the parents. She lived alone in an apartment one block from were she was found. She worked at a restaurant and was well liked by all. We'll see is she knew a Jacob Decker. Did you get anything else?" Munch asked.

"Not really. Both Meghan and Jill were dating this same guy, so we thought we would go see him after lunch." Olivia replied.

"I don't think we need to." Elliot nudged Olivia so that she turned and looked at the door. Walking through it was a guy that perfectly matched the description of Jacob Decker. "Why don't we go say hi?"

"You go. I'll see what else I can find out about him." Olivia told Elliot. Elliot glanced at her strangely than walked up to their visitor.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Elliot decided that politeness might pay off in the long run.

"My name is Jacob Decker. I was told that my girlfriend was murdered. I wanted to see if I could help."

"Why don't we talk over here," Elliot led Jacob towards the interrogation rooms.

"So, which girlfriend had you heard about the death of? Or did you here about both?"

Jason looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

Now it was Elliot's turn to be shocked. Surely this man didn't think that they were that stupid. "We know that you were dating both Jill and Meghan. We also know that they are both dead. Which one did you come down here about?"

"I was only told that Meghan was dead. Her mother called me earlier and I decided to come see if I could help. No one told me that Jill had died. When?"

"She died last night. About the same time as Meghan, actually. Do you know anything about it?"

"Do you think I killed my girlfriend? I loved her. I had no reason to kill her."

"Tell me how you could love two girls at once."

"I loved them both. It is possible you know. They both meant something to me. I would never hurt them."

"Then where were you last night?"

"I was hanging out with a bunch of my friends. We play poker every Friday night."

"Give us their names."

"Fine. Here you go." Jacob wrote down the names of four of his friends on the offered pad of paper. After handing it back to Stabler he stood up.

"It seems that I won't be much of a help right now. I'm leaving. I have to call Jill's mother, make sure that she is all right."

"Any other girlfriends you should tell us about before you leave?" Elliot asked Jacob.

"No one. I only loved Meghan and Jill." With that Jacob stalked out of the interrogation room and then right out of the precinct.

"Did you get anything?" Olivia asked Elliot when he walked back into the squad room.

"That guy is messed up. Claims that he loved both girls, but that he did not know that Jill was dead when he came in. We need to look at him ore. Something is definitely wrong with him."

"I looked into his background. He owns the Starfish, the restaurant next to the one that Caity worked at. He is trying to buy all of the surrounding restaurants. He is 45 and lives alone. Both of his parents died a few years ago. There is nothing special about him in his background." Olivia brought Elliot up to date on what she had found out about Jacob Decker in the last half hour.

"Well, I am going to call these friends of Jacob's and check his alibi. Then I want to start asking around the neighborhood and see if anyone saw something unusual last night."

Jacob's alibi checked, but Elliot was undeterred. He knew that Jacob was up to something. "Olivia, let's go ask around, see if anyone saw anything. I am tired of sitting here."

"El, you have only been sitting here for 1 hour. You can't be tired of it yet." Olivia had discovered that looking into people's backgrounds was easy. There was nothing there to remind her of what had happened, and she was doing something productive. She was less than wiling to go back out on the streets where she would have to ask people about a rape. She just wanted to stay here and do more background checks.

"Well, I am tired. So, come on. We have to do this sooner or later anyway."

"I thought all of you asked the neighbors about it last night."

"We did, but they might have remembered something."

"Take Munch or Fin with you then. I am going to look into Jacob's friend's backgrounds. Maybe I will find something in there to help us."

Elliot looked at Olivia, shocked. She never passed on an opportunity to get away from paper work. She hated looking up stuff. Ever since Elliot had first met Olivia she had preferred to be out on the streets actively doing anything other than sitting at a desk. Looking at her more closely he realized that she looked even worse than she had this morning.

"Olivia, when was the last time you slept?"

"I was asleep before you called me last night Elliot."

"Yes, but how long did you sleep for last night?"

"I don't know. I don't count the hours that I sleep." Olivia was beginning to get angry. Elliot was prying again, and the last thing she needed was for him to realize that her story did not quite fit.

"Maybe you should go up to the crib for a few hours and lie down. You have been working since midnight and it is almost two."

"Everyone else has been working the same amount. Why don't you tell them to go take a nap! I AM FINE!" without realizing it Olivia had started to yell. She was tired, angry, and someone help her, she was scared. Scared that someone was going to find out that she was incompetent, and scared that if she went outside the people who hurt her would come back.

"Benson, Stabler, my office now!" Cragen stuck his head out of his office to call in his two best detectives. He had heard them fighting, in truth everyone had, and they had to know that now was not the best time for this.

Olivia and Elliot walked into his office and closed the door behind them.

"Yes, Captain?" Elliot asked.

"What in the world are you two fighting about?"

"Nothing. We just had a small disagreement. It's over now." Elliot replied.

"It had better be. The press just got hold of this story and they are going to have a field day if they find out that we have no good leads. I need both of you out there working _together_. That means not fighting." Cragen took a look at his detectives and realized that something was not right. "Are you to sure that you are okay? Maybe if you took a few hours in the crib it would help."

"We're fine, Captain. And like you said, we have to find out who hurt those women." Olivia spoke for the first time since she entered the office. When she lifted up her head, Cragen was surprised to see exhaustion on her face. This was the woman who could work for days on end with barely any sleep at all and keep going. Now, she looked ready to drop.

"If you both believe that you have everything under control, than fine. I want you to re-interview everyone, and get Munch and Fin to help. This case needs to be solved as soon as possible." Elliot and Olivia moved to leave, but Cragen stopped them. "Olivia, wait, I need to talk to you."

Olivia nodded to Elliot who left, then she turned to face the Captain. "Yes sir?"

"I'm worried about you Olivia. You looked tired, everyone had noticed it."

"I really am fine, sir. There's nothing wrong." Olivia almost felt like opening up and telling Cragen everything that had happened. Almost. He was after all like a father to her.

"If you don't feel well I want you to go home, or at least take a few hours in the crib. If you pass out from exhaustion you won't do anybody any good."

"I will, Captain. Can I go now?" Olivia was not comfortable with the kindness Cragen was showing her. She felt like she was deceiving everyone, but she did not know what else she could do. She knew she couldn't tell them, she just couldn't.

Cragen sighed; he knew that Olivia would not take his advice, no matter how much he wanted her to. "Yes."

Olivia quickly walked out of his office and sat back down at her desk. When she looked up, she noticed that Elliot was gone. Turning to Fin she asked, "Where did Elliot go?"

"He and Munch left to go re-interview the people at the crime scenes." Fin replied.

"Oh." Olivia didn't know what else to say. Relief rushed through her. She would not have to go back out there right now after-all.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not my characters

A/N: Once again I would like to thank all those people who have reviewed so far. I would also like to encourage people to keep reviewing. It inspires me to post more often.

* * *

The more Olivia sat at her desk doing paper work, the more torn she became. On the one hand, sitting at her desk was probably the most boring thing that she could think of doing. Particularly when she knew that there was someone out there that she should be trying to catch. On the other hand, Olivia welcomed anything that would give her a reason to stay inside the precinct- the safest place that she could think of at the moment. Olivia sighed. It was going on 5 and she had been working for almost 17 hours and for 15 of those she had been sitting at her desk. She needed more coffee.

"Hey, Olivia, come look at this." Fin's call broke through Olivia's quiet contemplations of her life.

"What?"

"I think I found something that you should see." Olivia walked over to his desk, her interest piqued.

"Apparently, Jacob and Caity have been friends for a long time. I was going through some stuff I found and I noticed an arrest. I did some more digging and I found out that they were arrested together 30 years ago for driving while underage. Apparently the two of them decided to take a ride together in their mom's car when they were 15. They crashed. But apparently the charges were dropped."

"What files were you looking through?" Olivia asked, "I looked through everything I could find on both Jacob and nothing even close to this turned up. According to everything that I have he's a perfect man."

"I pulled some strings and had a few extra files sent over. I figured that there was no way a rich guy like that was perfectly clean." Fin shrugged. There was no need to tell Olivia the entire story.

"Ok, well what else did you find out?"

"Well, before they left, Munch dropped off the list of people that Jacob had used for his alibi. All of them at some point or another have been arrested or spent a night in jail. Most only for a DUI or reckless endangerment, but still it's something. And there is this one, Jerry Connors that spent a 10 years in jail for assault. I would like to know why a supposedly great guy like Jacob is spending time with a bunch of convicts and drunks."

"No clue. We should ask him next time we see him. I have a feeling that that will be pretty soon."

"I'd like to speak to him for myself next time I see him. Make sure you tell me when he's in." Olivia laughed at Fin's comment. She would love to see Fin questioning Jacob. Fin was like a brother to her, but he could be scary at times, particularly when he decided that he didn't like a suspect.

"What's so funny?" Munch asked as he and Elliot walked into the squad room.

"Well, we could start with you." Fin commented.

"Ha, ha, hysterical," Munch sarcastically laughed back, sticking his tongue out like a five year old.

"What did you guys find out?" Olivia asked.

"Well, all five of them were definitely together…" Elliot began.

"Oh. Well, I guess that that clears them for now." Olivia looked down. Now they were back to square one.

"No, not necessarily. Remember how Jacob told us that they were playing poker?" Elliot continued, "Well, when we questioned the first guy, Tyler Harrington, he told us that they were watching Manchester United play in the champion's league. Apparently they won the cup last night and Christiano Ronaldo is the best player ever. When we questioned the second person, Alex Wakstein we were told that they had all been at the bar together. The next guy, a Mr. Charles Jones insisted that they had been playing pool, and the fifth guy, Jerry Connors said that they were all at a club."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Jacob, Tyler, Alex, Charles, and Jerry were at a club with a bar playing poker while shooting pool and watching the Manchester United game?" Olivia was amazed. "All of these guys took the time to contact each other so that they all had an alibi, but they didn't bother to get their stories straight! How stupid can you get?!"

"No clue, but that sounds like enough for a warrant if you need one." Casey Novak had arrived in time to hear Olivia's summary. "Do you think that these are the guys then?"

"It's a good chance that they are, or at least that Jacob is involved somehow. He was dating the first two victims and he was a long time friend of the third." Fin told her.

"Well, why don't you bring them all in and we can have a chat with them. See if you can get them to roll on each other." Cragen had followed Casey into the squad room.

"Sure, Olivia and I will go grab Jerry and Tyler, and Munch and Fin can get the others." Elliot volunteered.

"Actually Stabler, I want you and Munch to keep working together. Fin ad Benson can take Jerry and Tyler; you get the other three with Munch. Let's go. If we bring them in tonight and get this over with quickly we might just be able to go home tonight." Cragen walked back into his office followed by Casey who nodded to the detectives as she passed them.

"Well, let's go then John. Sleeping in my own bed sounds great." Elliot grabbed Munch's arm and dragged him out of the precinct.

"You know, there's a monopoly on the bed trade. They are being made more and more comfortable so it is harder for the working man to get up I the morning." Munch could be heard as they left.

"Well, I guess that that leaves us. We should get going too." Olivia started walking, not sure how she felt about going back into the outside world. She was leaving her comfort zone, but she was determined to meet anything that am at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not my characters, except all of the bad people.

* * *

Fin and Olivia had a quiet drive to pick up Tyler. The drive was quick, ad without any traffic that one wouldn't expect in New York City. Olivia stared out the window the entire time, only half listening to the music that filled the car. She hoped that they would just be able to walk into the house, and the guy would come quietly down to the precinct. She knew however that that was almost too much to hope for. Her day had not been the best one so far, and she doubted that even one small thing would go nicely. She had no clue how right she was.

The detectives walked up to the door together. Fin knocked loudly and then waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes he knocked again. Still, no one answered the door. When he knocked a third time, the door swung open.

"Oops." Fin tried to look chagrined, but didn't really succeed. "I guess I must have knocked too hard. While it's open we might as well enter to make sure no one is hurt, I mean after all the front door was open and no one leaves their door unlocked in NYC."

Olivia snorted and followed Fin into the house. Together they effectively sweeped the first floor.

"All clear down here." Fin announced "Let's check the upstairs area."

As they approached the stairs a dark shape rushed by them, hitting Fin in the head and knocking him over. The shape then brushed past Olivia and made a sprint for the backdoor. Olivia went to help Fin up, but he was already on his feet and racing to catch the shape, Tyler Harrington.

Olivia tried to run after them, but found out very quickly that running was beyond her. With every step that she took the bruises on her legs brushed together causing flashes of pain to run through her legs. She settled for a very fast walk and followed the path that Fin took out of the house and down the back streets.

Luckily, she didn't have to go far because Fin was a fast runner and had caught Tyler within a few hundred feet. Fin was arresting Tyler for assault of a police officer when he looked up at Olivia. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to call out to her, but it was too late.

While Olivia had been walking up the street towards Fin, a man had crept around behind her. The man grabbed her arm and spun her around, causing her knees to almost buckle in fear.

"Let go of me, please." Fin had never heard Olivia sound so scared. He dropped his cuffs and ran to help Olivia. He was just a little bit to slow. The man swung his hand down, hitting Olivia in the face causing her to drop to the ground in pain. He let her fall and ran as fast as he could away. Fin did not bother to give chase, he was to preoccupied with making sure Olivia was alright.

"Liv, Liv, are you alright?" Fin dropped to the ground beside Olivia. She shrank away from him as he reached out to touch her. "Its okay baby girl, it's only me. Let me see your face."

Olivia slowly removed her hands from her face, allowing Fin to see the red mark that was already beginning to appear. The man's slap had also brushed off some of her make-up so that Fin could see the bruises that covered her face. Fin whistled.

"Those are some pretty bad bruises you got there. Mind telling me how you came by them?" Fin asked.

"They're nothing." Olivia had mentally calmed down enough now that she could somewhat think. "I spilled some water on my kitchen floor then slipped and fell in it last night."

"Interesting story. Have you thought up a better one yet?" Fin did not believe her for a second.

Olivia continued to avoid his gaze as she asked the, "What did you do with Tyler when you decided to run over here and play hero?"

"Oh, shoot!" Fin had completely forgotten about Tyler. He had been too worried about Olivia. Looking up he realized that Tyler was gone, and probably had been since the moment he let him go. "Well, forget about him. I should take you to the hospital. Make sure that you didn't hit your head and get a concussion or something when you fell."

"No! No hospitals!" That last thing Olivia wanted was to go to the hospital so that they could ask more questions that she couldn't answer and still keep her secret. "Let's just check Jerry's house and then go back to the precinct."

"In case you didn't get a good look at the guy that grabbed you, that was Jerry." Fin was surprised that she had not recognized him. They had been shown a picture of all of their suspects back at the precinct, and Olivia never forgot a face once she was shown it. This made him even more certain that something was wrong. "Why don't we just go back to the car and we'll discuss going to the hospital while we drive there."

Olivia glared at him, but got up and followed him to the car. Before she got in she turned and looked at him. "We are not going to the hospital. I am fine. I did not hit my head when I fell, therefore, I do not have a concussion."

Fin looked at her, then realized that even if he drove to the hospital that there was no way she was going to go inside. He sighed and nodded, getting into the car. They drove half way back to the precinct in quiet. It was not until they hit traffic that Fin decided that now was as good of a time as ever to talk.

"So, do you want to tell me why you decided to walk after Tyler and me?"

"I figured that you had it covered. You had a head start on me anyway. You would have caught him first."

"What if I had needed backup?"

"I was right behind you the entire time. I was just going at a more reasonable pace." Fin looked at her. Olivia never walked anywhere. The slowest she went was a fast walk that could almost be more properly termed a jog.

"Okay then, tell me why you didn't hit the guy before he hit you. Tell me why you were so scared."

"I wasn't scared!" Olivia wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Fin or herself at this point. All she knew was that she was lying through her teeth. When Jerry had grabbed her, her mind had immediately flashed back to last night. She had thought that she was going to be raped all over again, so he had begged him to let go. She was still kicking herself about that. She was a cop, she wasn't supposed to beg. Olivia turned towards the window. "I didn't have enough time to react. He hit me as soon as he grabbed me."

"Olivia, I know something is wrong. Please, tell me." Olivia looked lost, and that scared Fin. She was one of the most confident women he knew, and he did not like to see her so vulnerable. But, right before his eyes, Fin watched Olivia draw herself up and look at him again.

"I am fine." She said it with so much steel in her voice that he let the subject drop. Fin knew that Olivia was hiding something, but from the tone of her voice he figured that now was not the time to discuss it.

"I'll drop it, but you might want to put some make-up on to cover those bruises, or the others are going to start asking questions." Fin took a deep breath before he continued. He hoped that Olivia wouldn't bite his head off. "And, while I might not be taking you to the hospital right now, I am telling the Captain what happened when he asks, and if he tells you to go get checked out, I will drive you there myself."

Olivia just nodded; happy he was letting the subject drop. She turned back to the window and they finished the ride in silence. Olivia wondering if that was going to be her reaction every time someone touched her, and Fin wondering what in the world had happened to Olivia.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not my characters

Disclaimer: Not my characters

Fin and Olivia walked into the precinct together. The first thing that they noticed was that the place was empty, or as close to empty as it ever got. Munch and Elliot were no where to be seen. So, instead of just sitting down at their desks and working, the two decided to ask the captain if something was wrong.

Cragen noticed the arrival of his two detectives. He also saw the worry flash across their faces. Walking out of his office, Cragen decided to ease their fears and give them what he expected to be some of the best news that they had heard all day.

"Well, you guys took awhile in getting back." Cragen greeted them, "I hope that everything went well. Are Tyler and Jerry down in the lock-up?"

"Umm…No, not really," Fin debated how to tell his captain the news. "They both ran, and we were unable to catch them."

"Both of them decided to run?" Cragen was more surprised with the fact that his detectives had been unable to catch either of them then the fact that two more of their suspects had run. "That means the whole group decided to run."

"What do you mean?" Fin was confused. Elliot and Munch weren't back yet, how could Cragen know that the others had run as well.

"Elliot and John came back an hour ago. They were unable to find Jacob, Alex, or Charles. They asked the neighbors, and both of them had been seen loading a car and then driving away. Seeing as we have can't do much more with this case tonight, and its 6 o'clock, I told Elliot and John to go home. I'm telling the two of you to do the same thing. Go home, and get some sleep, but come back tomorrow. I'm sorry, I know its Sunday, but we need to figure out how to find out five suspects."

"We get to go home?" Olivia was not sure if this was a good or a bad thing. Going home meant that she had to walk up the stairs again. "Are you sure there is nothing more that we can do tonight?"

Olivia looked up for the first time since she had entered the room, and Cragen could see a bruise spreading across her face. He shook his head, both in answer to her question and in sadness. At least now he knew why two of their suspects had escaped from his detectives, or at least he had a guess.

"There is nothing more to do tonight. Olivia, what happened to your face?"

Fin looked at Olivia, waiting to hear how she was going to phrase the story. When she looked at him, his look told her that the truth was the only thing that he would be supporting.

"Well…We were at Tyler's house, and he ran away from us. We followed, and then Jerry appeared. He hit me, and then ran away."

"How in the world did he get close enough to hit you?"

"Well, he kind-of snuck up behind us when we weren't paying attention. I mean, at the time we only knew that Tyler was there, and we were focused on him. We never expected Jerry to appear."

"Olivia, that bruise looks a little painful, are you going to be alright?"

"Of course Captain, I'm fine."

Fin snorted. "What she means is that the bruise on the back of her head is more painful and is drowning out the pain on her face."

Olivia shot him a look of disgust. She had thought that maybe Fin would neglect to mention the fact that she had fallen. Apparently she had been mistaken.

"You see Captain, when Olivia was hit, she fell, and hit her head."

"Have you seen a doctor yet Olivia?" Cragen knew the answer but it never hurt to ask.

"No, and I don't need to. I will ice it when I get home, and everything will be fine."

Cragen shook his head, and then waved his hand at the two of them. Pushing Olivia to do something she did not want to was like trying to move a tree. He was too tired to try tonight. "Fine, both of you just go home."

Cragen walked back into his office, he wanted to go home too. After grabbing his coat and waving to his detectives, Cragen left, assuming that they would both follow within the next few minutes.

Fin looked at Olivia. "I'm leaving. I can't wait to get home."

"Me, too. I just need to use the bathroom."

Olivia walked into the woman's room, and did not come out for ten minutes. When she finally came out, Fin was gone. She sighed, her plan had worked perfectly. There was no way that she was going home anytime soon. Olivia walked into the looker room to shower and change. Looking at herself in the mirror, Olivia was happy that she had been able to borrow makeup from another woman. Seeing the bright colors that all of her bruises left across her face, she knew that she would definitely need it in the morning. She also knew that she would have to be triply sure to get up before anyone else came in. No one could see her like this.

Sighing again, Olivia walked up to the crib and lay down on a bed. She was asleep within minutes. Thankfully, she was too tired to dream, and too tired to be awoken by the constant sound of activity in the room below. Even if most people were gone, there was always some level of activity in the 1-6.

Only a few hours after she had fallen asleep, Olivia felt her phone vibrating against her side. She jumped, immediately awake. Flipping open the top she answered it.

"Benson."

"Olivia, I'm really sorry to wake you for the second night straight…"

"Eliot it's fine. You do what you have to do."

"Well, in that case, I need to ask you to come down to the precinct. We have another victim. John and I already searched the scene: the Captain had called us an hour ago. Do you want me to swing by your place and pick you up?"

"Uh…No thank you. I'm almost at my car no. I'll be fine." Olivia was lying through her teeth, she just hopped Elliot would not notice.

"It's really no problem, the scene was really close to your apartment again, so it will be no trouble."

"If the scene was so close, why wasn't I called?"

"The Captain wanted you to sleep a little. We all understood. So I will pick you up then?"

"Elliot I am in my car driving to the precinct right now. There is no need to pick me up."

"Wow! You're talented."

"What do you mean Elliot?" Olivia was not in the mood for sarcasm. Elliot and John were on their way here; that meant that she had to get ready before they came.

"Well, it's a little hard to drive here when you are already at the precinct."

"What?!" Olivia closed her phone and walked as quickly as she could out of the crib, she was still sore from the day before. Looking over the railing she saw Elliot standing next to her desk holding up her coat.

"Oh! There you are." Elliot smiled at Olivia as she walked down the stairs and straight into the locker room, never once looking at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not my characters

* * *

Elliot waited a few minutes to make sure that Olivia was changed before following her into the locker room. Looking around, he saw her putting on makeup by the mirror.

"So, why did you stay the night? We were all told to go home."

"I was too tired to drive, and I felt bad asking Fin to take me. He lives in the opposite direction."

Elliot nodded. This made sense. Olivia never wanted to ask others to help her. She did not want to seem a burden. It was one of the few things about her that annoyed him.

"Well, I would finish up quickly if you don't want anyone to know that you never left. When you come out I will tell you what happened." Elliot left the room, and Olivia followed a few minutes later.

"So what did happen?" Olivia sat on the edge of Elliot's desk as she questioned him.

"We found three more girls. They were all killed in the same way as the others last night. They were found near the others, too. The only difference was that we found the three of them together. The Captain is worried that our group of perps might be escalating. Our top priority now is to find them, and arrest them. We called Casey, and she said that she could get a warrant for the arrests as soon as the DA's office opens in the morning."

"Wait, since when is a group of people running enough evidence for an arrest?" Olivia was shocked, Casey almost never got them warrants based on the amount of information that they had.

"We found more information on our victims. One of the spectators at the scene was kind enough to tell us the boyfriends of every victim. Apparently the lady was good friends with all of them. They were all dating one of our suspects. And, Caity was dating one of them too."

"Wow that is definitely enough motive for anybody. Guess that means that we are going to be looking for all of them tonight."

"Yes, we are just waiting for everyone else to get here. Cragen wants to talk to all of us together." Elliot nodded towards the door as Cragen walked in closely followed by Munch and a very tired looking Fin.

"You look awake," Elliot joked.

"You try riding in a car with a fanatic at 10 o'clock at night after a long day." Fin retorted.

"I am sorry that I had to call all of you in. I know I promised you a good night's sleep," Cragen began, "This case is now being considered top priority. Some people have reported sightings of our perps that seem to be valid. Maybe we'll get lucky and they will have decided to stay in one place for the night. An anonymous caller told someone that they saw the group down by the warehouses. I want all of you to go, but be careful. I don't want anyone hurt."

All of the detectives nodded, and walked out together. Cragen watched them go, hoping that the group of people that he considered to be his family would all come back safe and sound.

The group of detectives got to the warehouse that had been reported as the hideout for their group of perps.

"Fin and I will go around back, you guys take the front." John told Elliot and Olivia.

Slowly, the doors were opened and the search began. Soft calls of 'clear' could be heard as room after room was designated empty. Coming back together in the center of the warehouse, the detectives decided on their next course of action.

"I saw a fire escape as we wet around back," Fin told everyone, "Two of us can go up it, and the others can go up the inside stairs. That way, if they are on the roof, we will be able to catch them."

"Ah, fire escapes, the government's way of guaranteeing some sort of entrance to our homes…" Munch began.

"Shut up, John, this is serious." Fin elbowed Munch in the side to reinforce his point.

"Olivia and I will use this set." Elliot decided, "Since John likes fire escapes so much you guys can go up it."

Quietly, the group split up and wandered up their respective stairs. Both groups reached the top at the same time and were surprised to see their perps sleeping on the roof. Olivia shook her head at their stupidity. The detectives created a circle around the sleeping criminals, intent on capturing them then and there.

At the same time all four ran forward and grabbed someone, dragging them out of their sleeping bags. The fifth perp tried to run away, only to be downed by a punch from Fin. The fight was over quickly. After seeing their comrade go down with one hit, the criminals were not as willing to fight.

"Let's bring them into the cars and go back to the precinct." Elliot was happy to have this done with.

"Don't you think that that was a little too easy?" Fin whispered to his partner as they followed Elliot and Olivia outside to the parked cars.

"Yeah, you'd think that they would have put up more of a fight." John agreed.

Fin shrugged, ignoring the sense of foreboding gathering in his stomach. He should be happy that it had been that easy, right?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: They belong to Dick Wolf, at least they did last time I checked

Disclaimer: They belong to Dick Wolf; at least they did last time I checked.

"For the last time, I didn't do anything."

Elliot slammed his fist down on the table and walked out of the room, leaving Jerry in the room by himself.

"Well, that was productive." Casey had been watching the entire interview. "I mean, you finally got him to say more than 'I didn't do anything' in the last sentence there."

"If you think this is so easy why don't you try?" Elliot was tired, annoyed, and above all mad. He had been interviewing Jerry for the last two hours and nothing had come of it. Looking at Fin and John as they walked towards him, he guesses that they hadn't had any luck with the others.

"Did he confess?" Fin asked, hoping to hear some good news.

"No, and I'm tired of trying with him. Did you have any luck?"

"No, but I don't think that they were the ones who came up with the plans." Munch answered Elliot's questioned.

"Oh, and what makes you think that?"

"They're not smart enough. While they didn't say anything about the crimes, they basically told us their life stories." Fin scoffed. He'd heard Alex's sob story, and the worst part of his life was that he didn't get a car for his 16th birthday. Fin had no sympathy what-so-ever for these people.

"I don't care who planned the whole thing, I'm prosecuting all of them. That means we need one to confess and drag the others in on it." Casey had listened to the entire exchange. "Has Liv had any luck at all?"

"Liv…hasn't exactly questioned any of them yet." Elliot told Casey.

"'Hasn't exactly questioned them yet!' What does that mean?"

"She has been talking to the victims families over the phone, trying to get them to come down and see if these are their daughter's boyfriends. We need more of a conformation."

"Well, get her in here. We need them to confess so she might as well try." Casey shook her head; she had never known Olivia to avoid questioning a suspect before.

Elliot walked over to Olivia's desk and waited for her to hang up the phone. When she did, Olivia looked up at Elliot, speaking before he could.

"The mother's of Caity and Jill will be coming down this afternoon sometime."

"That's great. I know you must be tired of sitting at a desk. Feel like having a go at one of our perps?" Elliot looked at Olivia, expecting her to nod immediately.

"Um… well… I still have to call Meghan's family."

Elliot was shocked. Olivia had never turned down an opportunity to get away from her desk.

"Forget about that for right now. We need you to give it a shot, Olivia." Cragen said as he walked up behind the two of them. "Go try and get Jerry to say anything new, Elliot can make the phone-call since he's already standing next to the phone."

Olivia nodded, walking slowly towards the interrogation rooms followed closely by Cragen and leaving behind a very concerned-looking Elliot. _Great, now I have no excuse for avoiding these people. And the worst part is I have no clue why I am so afraid to actually talk to them. _

Olivia nodded towards Casey, Munch, and Fin as she walked passed them towards the door to the room where Jerry was being held. She took a deep breath then pulled open the door and marched in, not really knowing what she was about to face.

"Hello Jerry, I'm Detective Benson. I will be interrogating you today."

Jerry looked up and smiled. "That should be interesting."

"Oh? You find it interesting when people interrogate you? Is that why you didn't answer anybody's questions? You wanted the game to go on longer?" Olivia asked, taking a seat on one end of the table.

"Yes, I guess that you could give that as a reason." Jerry shrugged. "You're co-workers pathetic attempts at interrogation amused me. Maybe you will do a better job."

"What did you say about Jerry not saying two words? He seems to be talking alright to me." Cragen asked Elliot from the other side of the glass.

Elliot shook his head and looked back towards Olivia and Jerry. He was just as amazed as Cragen was.

"So, why did you rape and murder these women?" Olivia asked, pointing to the pictures that Elliot had left on the table when he left the room.

"What makes you think that I did anything to them?"

"Well, for starters, you knew every single victim, and in a city this size, that is a pretty unlikely coincidence.

"You could look at it that way or you could say that in a busy city of this size, everybody is bound to run into everybody else at some point in time. Besides, that's all it is, coincidence."

Olivia shook her head; this man was smarter than he looked at first. "You're buddies were dating five of these girls, and you were dating one of them. Don't they look at all familiar to you?"

"Now that you say that, I do remember some of them. I must have met them in passing though, because I don't really remember their faces. As for one of them being my girlfriend, someone was lying to you. I don't date."

"Oh, why is that? Do you find it easier to rape girls than to ask one on a date?"

"Well, when you think about it, it would be easier to rape someone than to date them. After all, when you rape someone you don't have to buy them dinner."

"How do you think the women feel about that situation?" Olivia couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He was denying ever raping anybody, but he was willing to talk to about rape in general. _Maybe I can use that to my advantage she thought. Maybe he'll admit to something accidentally._

"I'm not a woman, so I wouldn't know. But I'm sure you could tell me all about how it feels for them" Olivia gasped staring at Jerry as he continued. "You know, I never did get to thank you for that wonderful night. My friends and I had a great time. All the others didn't fight back, but you, you put up the best fight that I have ever seen."

Olivia's face was white by now, and she responded immediately to the knock on the window that meant she was supposed to leave the room. Olivia gladly walked out, never once glancing at the man that she now knew to be her rapist.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not my characters

A/N: I'm really, really, really sorry for the long delay in chapters. I promise that I will not do that again. I have been away most of the summer and I am just now getting back into things here at home. This chapter is kind-of short and probably not the best, but I promise that the next one will be better. Please forgive me for the delay and thank you to all those people who are still reading this. In particular thank you to zzzclairezzz and LawandOrderSVUqueen and knight122 who encouraged me to keep writing.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the interrogation room as white as a sheet and trembling. She looked up and noticed that everyone else was staring at her. Not being able to look at anybody right then she turned to walk away, wanting to be as far from the people she called her friends as possible. She couldn't handle seeing the disappointment she thought was in their eyes right now.

Elliot reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking away. Turning her around to look at him he asked, "Is there something you want to tell us Liv?"

Olivia shook her head and turned to leave but was stopped when she realized that Elliot had not let go of her arm.

"Olivia, did he rape you?"

Elliot had been worried about his partner the last few days, but he hadn't thought that anything bad had happened to her. Now that he thought that she had been raped his worry was higher than ever. He just wanted her to confirm or deny it so that he knew what to do. But, Olivia stayed silent, unable to say yes, but unwilling to lie to her partner.

"Olivia, may I please see you in my office?" The captain walked away, assuming that he would be followed.

"Elliot, you need to let go of my arm, or I can't follow him." Olivia said without looking up from the ground. _Damn it_. Olivia cursed her shaking voice. She would not let herself break down right now. She would have plenty of time to do that later. Right now she needed to convince everyone that she was alright, and a shaking voice was not going to help.

Elliot let go, allowing Olivia to follow Cragen into his office. Softly, she closed the door behind her when she entered, noticing that the blonds were already pulled shut.

"Olivia, what was Jerry Connors talking about?"

"Nothing." Olivia said, still staring at the floor.

"He said that he and his friends raped you. Is this true?"

Olivia didn't say anything.

Cragen sighed. "Olivia, sit down."

Once she had done so, the captain asked his question again.

"Did Jerry and his friends rape you Olivia?"

Olivia still did not reply. Her mind was half numb and half racing to find a way that she could answer the man she viewed as a father without lying to him.

"Olivia, if you don't answer me I can send someone in to question Jerry about it. He seemed pretty willing to talk." Cragen looked hard at Olivia. The color had not yet returned to her face. "Olivia, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Olivia shook her head, fighting the tears that she felt behind her eyes.

"Olivia, please, look at me."

Olivia looked up at Cragen and only saw compassion on his face, no disappointment. Immediately tears sprang from her eyes. Drawing her knees up to her chest, Olivia buried her face in them, no longer caring how she looked in front of her boss.

Cragen walked around his desk and held Olivia, softly whispering that everything would be alright. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, but eventually Olivia pulled herself away from Cragen's embrace.

"Olivia, you're going to need to tell someone about it sooner or later." Cragen wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what had happened to Olivia, but he knew that it would help her if she talked.

Olivia nodded her head. "I didn't know it was them. I…" She took a deep breath and started again. "I was walking to the door of my apartment and someone dragged me into an alley. I couldn't stop them. Then there were more of them. They… They raped me. I fought as hard as I could but I couldn't get away. I'm a cop, I investigate this sort of crime every day, and I still couldn't stop them. I'm useless."

"Olivia, you're not useless. What happened to you could've happened to anyone. Why don't you go home, rest, and take the rest of the week off. If you need to talk to anyone at anytime or if you just want me to come over, please call. I want to help you through this." Cragen looked at the women he thought of as his daughter and felt like crying himself. It hurt him to see her so broken.

"I don't want to go home. I don't want what happened to break me." Olivia took a deep breath and tried to gain back some of the control that she had lost, "Please, can we just pretend like this never happened?"

"Olivia, you know that I can't do that. I'm sorry, but I can't make this all go away. I will try and make this as easy as possible, however." Cragen sighed. "Olivia, go home. We can discuss this more when you're feeling a little calmer."

Olivia nodded, perfectly willing for once in her life to just do as she was told. All the fight had drained out of her body the second she heard what Jerry had to say. "Please, at least don't tell everyone what happened. I'll tell them tomorrow, I just need to think about what to say first."

Cragen nodded, but Olivia never saw, she was already walking out of the office and soon she was sprinting through the halls on the way to her car. He didn't have the chance to reinforce the fact that she had the entire week off. Taking a big breath, he walked out o his office, silently preparing himself for the questions he knew were soon to come.


End file.
